Painful Loyalty
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Ciel finds himself realizing just how loyal Sebastian really is. *ficlet, non yaoi*


Painful Loyalty

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji._

_Takes place after chapter 61 in the manga._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

All he saw before his eyes was red. Pure deeply colored red. The last thing he remembered fully was his butler being stabbed through his back as he attempted to save him as he'd been thrown. Then there was nothing, nothing but the deep surrounding of red. Hazily he heard a sound, it sounded strange at first. Almost as if the voice were coming from the water. But soon it became clearer. And then it dawned on him that he was frightfully cold. For a brief moment he thought he saw the worried expression of his butler. Then all went black.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian panted as he hovered over his master for a moment. Behind him was the Marchioness Frances and her husband. She stated something, but he wasn't focused enough to realize what it was. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before he collasped beside his master.

"SEBASTIAN!" Francis shouted as she saw blood pooling about him and her nephew. She did not know how he'd gotten such a wound, but she knew if she didn't act quickly he'd surely bleed to death. "Darling, take out the emergency blankets, shred one into strips and be quick. We don't have much time!" she ordered as she pulled Sebastian up off her nephew. After a quick inspection she found Ciel to be fine. After her husband handed her the strips of a blanket he'd torn, he helped her to bandage Sebastian's wounds. After which the second blanket was used to cover them to keep them warm.

"We can only hope that a rescue ship will come quickly. Otherwise I don't think he'll make it." her husband stated.

"That is all we can do isn't it?" she responded.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Ciel woke up, he saw an unfamiliar ceiling above him. Blinking a few times, he breathed slowly as he tried to figure out how he got there. "It's about time you woke up." came Frances's voice from beside the bed.

"Aunt Frances?" he muttered as he turned to face her.

"Your very lucky. If it wasn't for your butler, I doubt you'd of survived falling into the ocean. Especially from those icy depths."

"What?" he shifted. Then he realized there was some sort of weight on his stomach and something was grasping his hand. "Sebastian?" he looked down to see his butler sleeping. He was wearing only his gloves, white shirt, which was buttoned to where he could clearly see the bandages around his abdomin, pants and socks.

"You should be very grateful to him. He was so heavily wounded, but still did everything in his power to ensure your safety. You can only imagine my surprise when he surfaced near our lifeboat with you in tow. If it wasn't for that determination I don't think he'd of survived." she ran her fingers through Sebastian's hair. "He wouldn't leave your side for even a moment. Even when we had a doctor come to check on his wounds he wouldn't leave your side no matter how much we tried to persuade him. He's only just fallen asleep an hour ago. The medicine the doctor gave him must of just kicked in then."

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered as he looked at the demon's sleeping face. "Yes...get some rest...you've earned it." he petted him on his head. "How long was I out?"

"For almost four days." Frances stated bluntly. "And for those days, he stayed awake by your side. Which was why I had the doctor drug him to help him sleep." she removed her fingers from his hair. "The doctor said its a miracle he's alive. The wound was near his spine, and the fact that he's not paralyzed is nothing short of an act of God."

Ciel snorted with that response, earning him an awkward look from his aunt, but she said nothing of it. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." she stated. An old man came in. "Ah doctor, welcome."

"Good day to you Marchioness." he smiled pleasantly at her. "I'm here to change the bandages for the butler." he pushed his glasses up a bit. "Also to make sure he's healing well."

"Of course." she stepped off to the side a bit.

Ciel on the other hand had a look of panic on his features. How was he going to explain the situation? Sebastian as a demon healed so much faster than humans. And he was fairly sure by now his wounds were healed up. But as the doctor had removed the bandages with the help of the Marchioness he realized Sebastian's wounds hadn't healed. Or atleast not fully. Stitches along the cut of his abdomin showed where the doctor had sewed the wound shut, but Ciel could clearly see blood still seeping from it. He was sure the demons back was the same. It was odd to still see a wound on the demon. But for now he was saved from any un wanted explainations. After several minutes, the doctor was finished. He bowed and left, taking dirtied bandages with him.

"I still cannot believe how he survived such a wound." Frances stated as he proceeded to cover Sebastian with a blanket. "It's really nothing short of amazing."

"Indeed." he agreed.

"I'll leave you to rest for now. Later supper shall be brought to you." she stated as she started to leave the room. "Good day." she left and closed the door.

Ciel looked down at his butler. He couldn't help but notice how gentle he looked sleeping there. He scoffed at such a thought. Knowing fully well how the demon actually was when awake.

"...orr...i..." came a low mutter, he could barely hear. "I'm...soo...sorry...young master..." Sebastian spoke a little clearer, though it was low. Then Ciel got the shock of his life.

"Are those...tears?" his eyes grew wide at such a sight. He never thought the demon was capable of such a thing. Yet here, while he was sleeping, Sebastian was clearly crying.

"I...I couldn't...protect you...i'm sorry..." he whimpered as he clutched Ciel's hand tighter.

He sighed as he lifted a hand to pet the demon again. "It's okay, it's okay Sebastian. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm alright, and well. Sleep. As I have said you've earned it." he gently smiled. Sebastians grip on his hand loosened, and his breathe was steady. Whether he knew he'd spoken in his sleep or not, Ciel would never know. He did know however, that when they were fully recovered. Undertaker would pay. One way or another.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_After reading chapter 61, I kinda started to wonder what may happen after. Though i'm rather sure this more than likely won't happen in the manga, or even anything similar, I thought it was a rather interesting way for it to turn out. So I typed it up =3_

_Things seem to finally be slowing down at work, and i'm getting into the groove of things in school. I've been working on my fics so hopefully i'll be able to get those up soon. I hope you all enjoyed this small ficlet in the mean time =3_

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


End file.
